<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught x By x Surprise by SpiritWolfStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017605">Caught x By x Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar'>SpiritWolfStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HunterXHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, F/M, M/M, Police, School, you better run</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Chrollo and Kurapika are police officers (still possessing Nen), Jessica is Chro’s friend (w/ a dog and cat), Leorio is a doctor and Gon is his kid cousin, Neon is a patient that falls for Leorio, her doctor, Hisoka and Machi are entertainers, Illumi is another officer and Killua is an ordinary student, Jessie and Jessiee are human and also thieves, and there’s a new male oc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught x By x Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">A black haired dark eyed young man, with an odd sort of marking on his forehead, sighed as he departed his cruiser, his gray brown eyed blonde partner already standing outside the passenger's side, waiting for him to get it in gear. "Sorry Kurapika, I'll be quicker next time." he said, and the younger male shook his head as he said "It's fine, Chrollo..." They headed inside together, having each received word that there was a new group of thieves to deal with. Meanwhile, further into the city... Leorio sighed softly as he looked up, eyes widening as he saw that officer Illumi held a young woman in his arms. "Doctor, hurry! I think that she's been shot!" Hearing those words, Leorio went into action quickly, getting the girl on a gurney and rolling her down the hall quick. At the nearby school, Gon and Killua were once again messing round. Killua frowned and flinched as Miss Pine yelled "Boys, that's enough!" Gon, noticing the flinch, gently caressed his head, and soon Killua was purring like a cat. Miss Pine sighed "Thank you..." and went back to teaching. And at the thieves' hideout, somewhere in a forest near one of the parks...</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jessie huffed as she thought life wasn't fair, and for the third time that day she disrupted her adoptive sister and their friend. What caused the disruption was her yelling "I want to go to school, like normal kids do! Why do I have to be a thief too?" Jessiee sighed as she turned to the younger girl, softly saying "Sweetie, we don't have the money to put you through school right now..." (Random A/n: Chrollo is still 26, Kura is now 23 or 24, Jessica is 25, Leorio is 24, Neon is 22, Jessiee is 23, Jessie is 15, Gon and Killua are 17, and new oc is 21) Jessie sighed as she said "Can't I please go to one of the nearby schools, tell them I can't go to school, and ask if I can see their school though?" Jessiee sighed at her stubborn sister, then huffed as she softly said "Fine..." and turned away from her sister. Jessie squealed happily, smiling as she softly said "Thank you!" and hugged her. Jann said "School's been in session at least an hour now, better get going." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jessie rolled her eyes in a good natured way, and smiled as she headed to her bed area, grabbing better clothes and putting them on rather quick like before rushing out of the run down building. She smiled as the sun hit her face, squeaking in surprise when Kentucky appeared at her side, seeming to want to keep her safe. She looked back and saw Birdie watching, then Birdie turned and trotted back inside. Jessie picked up a slow run, and Kentucky loped beside her. She happened upon the school Gon and Killua went to, studied it a moment, and decided it was as good as any. Going inside, she sighed as she realized Kentucky probably wouldn't be welcomed and first told him to go home, then located the office. She found the secretary lady, put on a pitiable face, and said "I-I'm sorry, ma'am, but I saw this nice l-looking school, and couldn't help but step inside. I-I and my older sister never had the m-money for school, but I've always wondered what it was like. M-May I please stay the day, and sit in on some of the classes?" The woman, named Carlie, chuckled as she said "Sure, dear, just let me quickly get you a visitor's tag." She nodded, and her face lit up as the lady placed the tag in her hands. At that moment, Gon and Killua stepped into the office, being the classroom helpers and having been asked to get the folder for projects as it was left there by mistake. "Ah Gon, Killua, perfect timing. This girl is visiting, take her to your classes to show her what it's like. Here's the projects folder, tell Lea to be more careful next time." The boys blinked in surprise and a bit startled, then shrugged as they said "Alright, Miss Nezack." Gon gently motioned Jessie, and she smiled sweetly at him as she followed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, in the local theater... A red haired man chuckled as he tossed the pink haired woman again, eyes flashing in amusement as he watched her do a flip before she landed and looked at him. Machi rolled her eyes at him, as she glanced to the right and saw Shalnark and Shizuku watching them along with Phinks and Feitan. Pakunoda and Uvogin, two of their friends, had been killed in an incident at a cross performance on the grounds of a circus, so their pictures were hung on the Memorium Wall. Kortopi, Nobunaga, and a guy wrapped from head to toe in bandages were practicing themselves on the other side of the stage. Machi had stopped paying attention to Hisoka in order to look and see where the others were, and he took her distraction to his advantage by sneaking up closer behind her, winding his pink sticky elastic and shooting it at her. He chuckled as he latched it onto her arm and pulled, satisfied by her yelp before he caught her in his arms and did a turn. He dipped her, so he was leaning over her, and smirked, eyes flashing in amusement as she rolled her eyes and pushed up against him, successfully unbalancing him but at the cost of tumbling to the ground with the man... The others laughed, then blinked and whistled as they turned away, for the resident 'gay' clown kissed Machi then. She gave a growl, but Hisoka and anyone near enough to hear could hear the affection that hid in that one simple sound.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the hospital, the young lady was lying on a gurney, her chest wrapped in bandages as she'd been shot twice, but was lucky considering neither had neared her heart. Leorio thanked Illumi for such quick thinking to bring her in, and he nodded then turned and walked back out the doors to go back to the police station. When he arrived, it was busy as usual, and he tipped his head to Chro and Kura as they held the paper out to him. "This girl looks to be younger then Killua and Gon..." he said, then continued "How could anyone make a girl this age steal things?" Chro shrugged and sighed as he said "No one will ever know..." Kura nodded as he said "Truly..." and Illu nodded. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Leorio was watching Neon, as he had learned her name was, to make sure she didn't take a turn for the worse. She made a soft sound akin to a squeak, and twitched a bit, and he sat up a little to look closer at her. Back at the school, the boys had shown the redhead a few of their classes, and now it was lunchtime.They smiled as Jessie giggled and clapped, seeing as the redhead's excitement was a bit odd but all in all rather cute. She glanced over at the boys and smiled, Gon grinning back then blinking when Killua blushed and looked away. He shrugged, and continued to talk to and laugh with the girl. Back at the hospital, Neon had woken up, and was now looking at Leorio, studying the man as he had fallen asleep, and therefore she was free to do so.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hummed to herself, blinking the bleariness from her eyes as she continued to study the doctor, squeaking in surprise and jerking her gaze down when he jerked awake and ran a hand through his own hair. She swallowed as he said "Oh, you are awake. How are you feeling?" and for a moment she was silent. Finally, she softly spoke up, saying "Sore, but all in all I think that I am feeling better now." Leorio smiled as he nodded, saying "I am glad to hear that you are starting to feel better." He glanced at his watch, then asked "Are you hungry or thirsty at all?" She said "Yes." and he went and grabbed a cup of water and a small sandwich and handed them to her. She smiled as she ate and took sips of the water. Meanwhile, the two red haired thieves were talking back and forth in low voices, not suspecting that the cops were already out there trying to locate where they may be hiding out. Shaking his head, Jann said "No, no, Jessiee, you were doing the right thing. But hey, she's a smart kid and probably gave a convincing enough story to some school employee. And one day will probably be enough to satisfy her curiosity." Jessiee sighed as she nodded at her, and softly said "But somehow, I feel like I am the bad guy."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jann jerked as the Doberman Blue growled, seeing the hair along his back was standing up. Worried now, he stood up and said "What is it, boy?" The Dobie growled again, lowering his head and slicking his ears back as he narrowed his eyes at the door, teeth borne at it as he crept forward towards it with his head down and looking quite the menace. Jann and Jessiee leaped back as a spray of bullets peppered the door, then snarled themselves as voices outside called "This is the police, come out with your hands up! You have nowhere to run!" Glaring at the door, Jann motioned Blue and together he and the gray dog ran upstairs while Jessiee stayed down below. He ducked down, glancing out a window, and saw that indeed there were even people around the back of the decrepit building they hid out in, then jerked round as he heard Jessiee's yelp. He and Blue raced for the stairs, only to jump and freeze as a young looking officer and his partner spotted them and said "Freeze!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">End one </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>